marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carnage III (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Carnage | Relatives = Cletus Kasady (former host); Poison Carnage (host, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly white) | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Klyntar | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bioweapon | Education = | Origin = Klyntar weaponized by Poisons | PlaceOfBirth = Klyntar | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Iban Coello | First = Venomized Vol 1 1 | Death = Venomized Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Abducted from the planet Klyntar alongside millions of its brethren by the Poison Hive in preparation for their conquest of Earth, this symbiote was genetically altered using research obtained from the symbiote arms dealer Haze Mancer in order to hasten its bonding process, make it more difficult to separate from its host, and render it resilient to sonics and intense heat. Having been previously routed by an alternate incarnation of the symbiote-augmented serial killer Carnage, the Hive immediately attempted to locate and secure his Earth-616 incarnation. Upon discovering that the Cletus Kasady of Earth-616 no longer possessed the Carnage symbiote, the Hive brought him to their flagship, where Poison Doom extended the offer of helping him become Carnage again if he allied with them. Cletus eagerly accepted this offer, believing the Poisons would reunite him with his beloved symbiote. Instead, Poison Doom forcibly bonded this symbiote to Kasady, both in order to experiment with the symbiote modification technology appropriated from Haze Mancer and re-empower Cletus in a situation where he could immediately be consumed and converted into a weapon of the Hive. While attempting to bond to Cletus, the new symbiote came into conflict with remnants of the original Carnage symbiote in his blood, which attempted to reject and expel it. The ensuing struggle caused Cletus agonizing pain and led to concerns that the remnants of the original Carnage symbiote would have to be forcibly extracted from Cletus' body in order for the bonding process to be completed. However, the new symbiote was able to slowly overcome its predecessor and forcibly bond to its new host. Enraged and desperate to escape and reclaim the original Carnage symbiote, Cletus rampaged through the laboratory, using his new symbiote to slaughter the Poisons sent to stop him, but was ambushed and consumed by an unbound Poison to create Poison Carnage. While the symbiote's mind was silenced in the process, Cletus' sheer bloodlust enabled his consciousness to endure and hijack control of the Poison. After the Poison Queen's death, Cletus' humanity was restored and the assimilated symbiote's biomass crumbled away alongside the Poison's crystalline exoskeleton. | Powers = Seemingly those of the original Carnage symbiote. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the original Carnage symbiote. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Like most other symbiotes, sound and fire. However, this symbiote was altered to prevent it from easily separating from its host, ensuring that it and Cletus would be easy targets for the Poisons to consume. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The symbiote was capable of shapeshifting to create legs for its host and transform its host's arms into blades sharp enough to easily slash through the crystalline armor of the Poisons. | Notes = | Trivia = * This symbiote is technically the third Klyntar to bond to Cletus Kasady, the first being the original Carnage symbiote. The second symbiote was somehow imprisoned within the Negative Zone until being unearthed by Kasady following an incident where Venom devoured the original Carnage symbiote; though this arc has since been disregarded or forgotten by subsequent writers, }} with the first and second Carnage symbiotes being treated as one-and-the-same. This does not count the instance where the main body of the Carnage symbiote died while in the Superior Spider-Man's custody, and a tissue sample regenerated by feeding off of interim hosts and reunited with Cletus. * Ironically, this symbiote resembled the Carnage recruited by the Resistance at one point of the bonding process, the only difference being that it was black instead of red. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Tentacles Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Mimicry Category:Assimilated by a Poison Category:Red Eyes